The Mission of the Immunohistochemistry and Molecular Pathology Core (the Core) is to facilitate education, development, and application of immunohistochemistry, immunofluorescence, and molecular pathology tools for the UCSF Helen Diller Family Comprehensive Cancer Center (Center) members. The Core will: 1. Develop immunohistochemistry (IHC), immunofluorescence (IMF) and in situ hybridization (FISH) based assays for new antibodies and genetic loci in collaboration with Center members. 2. Perform routine immunohistochemical analyses of animal and human tissue sections and cell lines. 3. Perform IHC and IMF analysis of tissue arrays produced by the Center's Tissue Core. 4. Perform FISH analyses for DNA copy number in cell lines, animal models, and human tumors. 5. Collaborate with Center members in microdissection, and extraction of DNA and RNA from tumor sections. 6. Perform genomic mapping onto metaphase chromosomes of human and mouse DNA clones The Core will work closely with other Cores (particularly the Tissue, Genome Analysis, and the Laboratory for Cell Analysis Cores) to allow research protocols to take advantage of the resources and expertise offered within each Core.